Grizzly Fiction
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Grizzly Slash found Dawn's nearly-dead body in Valor Lakefront and upon Izzy Glow recognizing that Cynthia was responsible, decides to head out for revenge. Pulp Fiction is very frequently referenced in this story. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile in Sinnoh . . .

Dawn sunk into the water, unable to do anything since she couldn't swim. Before her breath ran out though, she was grabbed by something and pulled out of the water. She couldn't see what it was.

"Boss, who the f*** is this girl I just fished out?" a voice said.

"What does she look like, Grizzly Slash? 'Cause if she's dead, you better throw her over into the container marked 'Dead Cracker Storage' because even though I can't see her right now, I know she's not a n*****." another voice said.

"She has blue hair."

"It's that girl who went missing: Dawn. I have a pretty good idea who did this. Bring her to me and then we'll discuss our next plan of action"

Grizzly Slash thought to himself, "_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_!" as he carried Dawn into a building, but she passed out before her broken mind could register anything.

Grizzly Slash's partner, a firefly-like machine, walked up to Dawn and checked his data pad. He then said, "She will need extensive therapy and possible rehabilitation because of who did this. And a new set of clothes since her home and villa seem to have been ransacked."

"Who could be so heartless that they could do this to a young girl, Izzy Glow?"

"Hmm, aw shit! It was Cynthia who did this! My data pad can tap into the girl's mind and read her memories so I could find out so quickly."

"Should I contact Mattrex?"

"Do it because Cynthia will become out of our reach in few days."

"Understood."

Grizzly Slash left while Izzy Glow checked a container marked 'Dead N***** Storage' for any new bodies. There were no dead n*****s in there, so he checked 'Dead Cracker Storage' next. To his surprise, he found Kris's rotting body. "Shit. I'll need Metal Shark Prayer's help to bring her back. However, it seems as if this girl was picked off by a hit squad."

Izzy Glow left with Kris's body in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Reversal Mountain, Heatran's chamber, 11:45 local time.

"And if you so much as wander around into mah office again, ya stoopid human, I'm gonna roast yo arse alive! Now get out of mah office before I feel like burning ya to the ground!" An angry Mattrex/Burn Dinorex yelled to a terrified Shauntal, who simply ran away.

Mattrex immediately closed to steel door to his office before he pressed a button that opened a larger and sturdier door. He went through and into a torture chamber that he had constructed. Inside, a dragonfly-like machine was locked in a cage while a female human was bound and strapped to a table. "Mattrex, what the f*** are you going to do to either me or that girl now?" the dragonfly-like machine said.

"Easy, Commander Yammark. You're going to be released soon after I've had my fun with the foolish girl." Mattrex said back.

"Stay away! You don't know who you're dealing with!" the human said.

"Well well, looks like I have a spirited one this time. What do you know?"

" I will not tell you anything! My comrades from Team Plasma will find out and stop you eventually!"

"I'm afraid not, you miserable shit-eater. You will die before your so-called comrades come. Squid Adler, come and electrocute this human to death. I'll incinerate the remains after her heart stops."

"Yes, Mattrex. She vill die in a horrible, painvul elektrokution." Squid Adler said in a thick accent as he stepped into the torture chamber. He immediately placed one of his tentacles on the Plasma Grunt's head and sent a 240-watt current through, killing her within a few seconds. Mattrex then removed the body's bindings before throwing it down a chute in the hallway marked 'Incinerator' after confirming that her heart stopped.

Mattrex heard a knock from his office door and said, "Who is it?" before leaving the torture chamber with Squid Adler and closing the door to it by pressing the button that opened it earlier.

"Grizzly Slash." a voice on the other side of the door said.

"Come in."

Grizzly Slash opened the door and closed it after he went in. "Izzy Glow found Dawn a few hours ago back in the Sinnoh region nearly dead because of a total bitch named Cynthia tried to take the girl's life. I basically want you to hunt down Cynthia and tell Glow that the deed has been done."

"And the payment?"

A Guardroid carrying a briefcase came in and set the briefcase down on a table before opening it. Inside were several priceless jewels and diamonds. The Guardroid said, "We stole these from the Nacrene City museum yesterday. Would you object to being paid in stolen jewelry? Because if you do, the alternative is about three boxes of stolen Pokémon eggs, all taken from that breeder on Unova Route 3."

"I'll accept the jewels as payment for this job."

"Alright, Mattrex. You're in. We'll talk about your partner for this mission later. Right now, you need to talk to Izzy Glow to find out exactly what you need to know about the target."


	3. Chapter 3

Unova route 4, the road, 12: 35 local time.

The convoy was on the move again. Grizzly Slash did not dare to sleep unless a soldier who was completely awake and alert was nearby in case of an attack. So far, there has been no trouble yet, but that could change at any moment. He knew that Team Plasma was still active and were attacking any who crossed the desert road to sustain themselves. Grizzly was busy riding on one of the trucks in the Maverick Convoy that was heading for Castelia City.

Suddenly the soldier nearby, a Guardroid, woke him and said, "Grizzly, you're needed on the convoy's left flank. Plasma grunts have been sighted and we can't tell if they're going to attack or not."

Grizzly Slash got up and leapt onto the ground on the left flank of the convoy. True to the soldier's word, Plasma grunts were here, but for some reason there were only three of them. Nevertheless, Grizzly saw that they were cornering a girl near a rock formation. "Get everyone in the convoy into combat-ready status! I have a bad feeling that we're going to be attacked later!" he transmitted through his radio.

"Understood." a voice on the other end replied.

Grizzly Slash immediately kills one of the Plasma grunts with a single downward slash from his claws before firing three normal C-shots that decapitated the other two grunts. Grizzly then walked up the girl and said, "Who are you?"

She replied, "Name's Rosa."

"Well then, Rosa, come with us. We're headed for Castelia City since an associate of mine is there and has important information regarding. . . something."

Grizzly returned to the convoy with Rosa as the convoy had stopped when they spotted the Plasma grunts. A few moments after both of them were on one of the trucks, the convoy started to move once more. The rest of the ride took only ten minutes and it was uneventful for the most part. Once they had arrived, the convoy parked at a warehouse and everyone got off the trucks. Grizzly Slash went into the warehouse and Rosa decided to follow him.

"So we know where Cynthia is, Duff McWhalen?" Grizzly said to a whale-like machine.

"Yes. As far as we know right now, she is on an excursion in Hoenn right now. Cynthia and another female human called Leaf are staying in the Mossdeep City area. According to our information, they will leave in five days." Duff McWhalen said.

"How fast can you take us there, Duff?"

"The U-555 can get us to Hoenn in only two days."

"Good, because Cynthia had transgressed against my friend Izzy Glow and wants her dead."

"Squeak! Sounds like I can finally gain the satisfaction of killing her! Very excellent! Mattrex be one of my two partners as per the agreement! Squeak! Cynthia wrong Dark Necrobat long time ago! Ready for revenge on that bitch!" Dark Necrobat said as he entered, wearing a black cloak to conceal himself.

"Indeed. Hope you like riding inside of a submersible battleship for two days Rosa, as it will take 55 hours to reach Mossdeep City from Castelia City via sub or ship."


End file.
